Prior to the instant invention there has appeared a string of lights adapted to be used on a truck or a boat and such prior strings have been encased in flexible translucent tubes having a closed circular cross-section. When a light in such prior strings needed to be replaced or otherwise needed attention, it was necessary to remove the string from the tubular casing or at least substantially remove it longitudinally. Such procedure was both time consuming and costly. It is the object of the present invention to improve such prior structures and incorporate the spiral of Archimedes into the cross-section of a longitudinally extending transparent or translucent flexible sheath.
It is another object of the invention to cut down the time needed to gain physical access to one of the spaced lights and to gain such access without cutting the sheath or pulling the string out of the sheath longitudinally.
It is still another object of the invention to use a sheath with a memory so that when it is opened laterally or transversely and after a place on the string of lights is examined by physical contact or after it is worked on, then it will automatically close, utilizing the characteristic of its memory.
Still other objects and advantages will become apparent after reference is made to the following description and disclosure.